vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bofors 40mm Gun
|-|Bofors 40mm/60= |-|Bofors 40mm/70= Summary The Bofors 40mm/60 Gun, often referred to simply as the Bofors gun, is an anti-aircraft/multi-purpose autocannon designed in the 1930s by the Swedish arms manufacturer AB Bofors. It was one of the most popular medium-weight anti-aircraft systems during World War II, used by most of the western Allies as well as by the Axis powers. Probably the best heavy MG AA weapon of World War II, Bofors guns of this type remained in service long after the war ended. This weapon was used on almost every major USA and UK warship of World War II and was a very potent AA gun. These guns are recoil operated and use a monobloc barrel with a detachable breech ring, breech casing and automatic loader. Breech block is a vertical sliding type. Although often listed as being 60 calibers long, all of these guns except for the Japanese version were actually 56.25 calibers in length. The US version was therefore named the Bofors 40mm/56. By the end of World War II, jet aircraft had so increased the speed of attack that the Bofors simply could not get enough rounds into the air to counter the aircraft before it had already flown out of range. In order to counter these threats, the gun would have to have longer range and a higher rate of fire, thereby increasing the number of rounds fired over the period of an engagement. Developed from the Bofors 40mm/60 Model 1936, the 40mm/70 was originally designed to replace the older weapon's twin mountings with single mounts by doubling the rate of fire. Newer, faster-firing versions of this weapon are still in production by Breda as well as Bofors. All of these 40 mm/70 guns use gravity feed magazines whose designs are directly descended from those for the 40 mm/60 Model 1936. The new 40mm/70 design used a larger 40×364R round firing a slightly lighter 870 gram shell at a much higher 1025 m/s (3,379 fps) muzzle velocity. The rate of fire was increased to 240 rounds per minute (4 rounds per second), similar to the German Flak 43. Additionally the carriage was modified to be power-laid, the power being supplied by a generator placed on the front of the carriage. Description partially lifted from NavWeaps.com. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B single shot, higher in short bursts Name: Bofors 40mm/60 Gun | Bofors 40mm/70 Gun Origin: Real World Age: 1934–present | 1948–present Classification: Autocannon, Anti-Aircraft Gun Attack Potency: Wall level single shot (347–634 kilojoules), higher in short bursts; 120 rounds per minute rate of fire (nominal), 140–160 rounds per minute rate of fire (horizontal w/ gravity assist) | Wall level single shot (225–1135 kilojoules), higher in short bursts; 240–450 rounds per minute rate of fire Speed: Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed (850–881 meters per second) | Supersonic+ (1005–1500 meters per second) Durability: At least Wall level, at most Small Building level with biggest turret mount in terms of total destruction (Comprised of up to 11,140 kilograms of steel with a fragmentation energy of 295 megajoules) | At least Wall level, at most Small Building level with biggest turret mount in terms of total destruction (comprised of up to 7300 kilograms of steel with a fragmentation energy of 193 megajoules) Stamina: Barrel life of 9500–10,000 rounds | Barrel life of 5000 rounds Range: Up to over 10 kilometers (AA ceiling of just under 6.8 kilometers) | Up to about 12.5 kilometers (AA ceiling of just about 8.7 kilometers) Weaknesses: Not compatible with 40mm/70 ammunition | Not compatible with 40mm/60 ammunition Key: Bofors 40mm/60 | Bofors 40mm/70 Note: Similar guns of about the same bore (40mm) and period generally have performance equivalent to this one. Category:Weapons Category:Real World Category:Machines Category:Guns Category:Military Category:Tier 9 Category:Inanimate Objects